


motivation

by nanamilks



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Clothed Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Kim Seungmin, almost getting caught, cream filled donut jisung, psychology terms i had to dig out from the deepest recesses of my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: “We should study like that more often,” Seungmin says, moaning softly as Jisung works a hickey into his pulse point. “I’ve never seen you so excited about psychology.”(seungmin comes up with a fun way to motivate his boyfriend to study.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020025
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	motivation

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% inspired by those porn videos where someone's got a bluetooth vibrator inside of them while they're in public with their partner

Jisung digs the tips of his fingers into his thighs until his nails pinch through the fabric of his sweats. He knows the answer — they’ve just spent the last two hours on this chapter — but he’s completely blanking out. It’s half because of the way that Seungmin is staring him down so expectantly from across the library table. The other half is the incessant vibration against his prostate by the toy lodged deep inside of him.

“What’s the answer, Jisung?” Seungmin asks, voice so soft and comforting despite the dark look in his eyes. Jisung looks away from him, down to his textbook, to his notes, and then to the little purple remote in Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin’s thumb circles the control pad like a threat. Jisung looks back down at his book.

“It’s uh…” he flips the page with a trembling hand. He only has to get three more questions right and Seungmin will have mercy on him. If he gets another wrong, though… “the s-synapse?”

Seungmin’s weighted expression doesn’t change. He wavers for a moment, like he’s giving Jisung another chance to answer, but the older is too distracted by the growing warmth in his gut to notice. When Jisung starts to squirm in his seat, looking to his boyfriend pleadingly, Seungmin presses one of the buttons on the remote. Jisung’s thighs squeeze together instantly, and he closes his eyes as the buzzing grows stronger.

“I know you know the answer, Jisung,” Seungmin murmurs, watching as Jisung tries his hardest to keep the pleasure off of his face. “You’ve been doing so well, baby. You have to focus.”

Jisung wants so badly to snub him for that, to tell him that _he’s_ exactly the reason that he can’t focus. Seeing as Seungmin has all the power here, though, that would only make his situation worse. He could turn the pulse up as far as it can go all at once and end this right now, and then Jisung will be out of both a good grade _and_ the reward dick he’s been promised. 

So instead of talking back he simply whines and starts flipping through his notes again. Seungmin repeats the question in that gentle tone, and combined with the drumming against his prostate, Jisung feels like he’s going to cream his pants in this library. Jisung reaches out to grip Seungmin’s sleeve as something to ground him, and changes his answer. “S-s-soma! Right?”

Seungmin smiles. It’s so bright and unfitting for the torture he’s putting Jisung through. “That’s right! Good, baby. Good job.” At his success, the younger turns the vibration down a notch and sifts through his own notes for another question to ask. Jisung visibly relaxes but his grip on Seungmin’s sleeve doesn’t loosen.

They go back and forth for another twenty minutes until Jisung only has to get one more question right, but the beating of the toy inside of him is so intense that his legs are trembling beneath the table and his head is lying on top of it. He can barely keep the noises in, little whimpers that die in his throat as he fidgets and crushes the heel of his palm into his crotch so he doesn’t cum. Seungmin is still so unbothered across from him, chin rested in his free hand while he watches Jisung fall to pieces. 

“Last one,” he coos, waiting for Jisung to lift his head and give him his attention. “Sleep-talking occurs in what kind of sleep?”

Jisung gasps, and it’s only partially because of the way the toy hits his prostate dead-on when he moves to sit up straight. “Non-REM!” he exclaims, then covers his mouth and says it again in a whisper. He’s got it, he knows he does, and this can finally be over. He can finally get _fucked_. He’s so relieved and excited he could cry. 

Seungmin laughs airily and nods his approval, closing his notebook. He doesn’t turn off the vibrator, though. “Great work, Sung. Let’s go to the bathroom, huh?” He starts putting his things into his backpack. Jisung doesn’t need to be told twice; he immediately begins shoving his own study materials into his bag and slings it onto his shoulders. He jostles the toy a little bit when he stands up and only then does a little noise slip out. Seungmin smiles fondly and holds his hand out, lacing their fingers together and leading Jisung out of the library.

Jisung can hardly keep the smile off of his face as they climb the stairs to get to a bathroom they’ve grown familiar with. It’s on a floor of the research building that doesn’t see much traffic, a unisex stall nestled in a corner beside a lab only ever used when the good ones are overbooked. Seungmin locks the door behind them and Jisung’s already throwing off his backpack, barely waiting for Seungmin to get his off before he’s shoving his boyfriend up against the door in a heated kiss. 

Seungmin laughs into their kiss at Jisung’s eagerness, gripping his waist as Jisung snakes his arms around his neck. When they pull apart it’s so Jisung can kiss and suck at his neck, and Seungmin tips his head back against the door, knocking his glasses back into place with knuckles. “We should study like that more often,” he says, moaning softly as Jisung works a hickey into his pulse point. “I’ve never seen you so excited about psychology.”

“Mm, psychology, yeah,” Jisung mumbles, reconnecting their mouths hastily, desperate. “Please, baby, please get this out of me. I feel like I’m gonna fucking _die_.”

“You only want it out? You don’t want the rest of our deal, huh?” Seungmin teases, sliding his hands to Jisung’s ass and squeezing. He laughs again when Jisung whines into his mouth. The younger takes hold of Jisung’s thighs to hoist him up, Jisung dutifully wrapping his legs around Seungmin’s tiny waist so he can be carried to the sink a few feet away. 

Seungmin sets him on the counter and takes his turn sucking love bites into his honey skin. He tugs Jisung’s sweatpants down by the waistband and pulls them over his sneakers to get them off, boxers as well, dropping them on the floor beside their backpacks. Jisung’s cock stands stiff against his tummy, the red and angry head weeping precum in thick globs. Seungmin has half a mind to feel bad for putting him through this for the last couple of hours, but it worked out. He can’t wait to try this again.

He hooks his finger through the silicone handle of the vibrator and pulls on it, making Jisung whimper into the silence of the bathroom. Seungmin trains his eyes on Jisung’s and starts fucking it in and out of him, admiring the wrecked sounds and faces that Jisung makes in response, the way he throws his head back and almost bumps it into the mirror behind him. Jisung takes hold of his wrist to make him stop but Seungmin doesn’t, his other hand wrapping around Jisung’s cock and stroking him in time.

“Fuckfuckfuck, baby, _fuck_ ” Jisung pants, gripping Seungmin’s arm with white knuckles. “I’m gonna cum, oh my god, _Seungmin_ —” Jisung’s chest starts heaving and his noises get higher-pitched, sweeter; his orgasm is coming in hot and Seungmin just — stops.

His hands leave and the vibrator does too, being dropped on the countertop and buzzing across the linoleum. As if Seungmin hasn’t spent hours edging him near to tears, as if he hasn’t made Jisung work so hard for his reward — Jisung isn’t surprised, though. He knows exactly what comes with Seungmin being in control. Jisung drapes an arm over his clammy face and goes limp against the mirror.

“Okay?” Seungmin asks, and with Jisung’s eyes closed, his gentle kisses come as one surprise, two surprises, three across his too-hot skin, trailing up his neck. They come to a halt as he waits for Jisung to respond. The elder nods begrudgingly. “Jisung.”

“Please fuck me,” Jisung manages, voice sounding hoarse and far away. He’s got his legs spread and knees bent, ready for Seungmin to just take him if he could just wipe that shit-eating grin off his face for one second. “I am not above begging and you know it.”

Instead of making him beg like Jisung knows he wants to, Seungmin has mercy on him. He presses his strawberry lips to Jisung’s and pulls a little bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket of his hoodie, blindly opening the lube and spreading some across his fingers before pressing into Jisung’s puffy, primed hole. He doesn’t pass up the chance to tell him what a spoiled brat he is all the while, however. 

It only takes him a few minutes to get Jisung prepped, considering the toy already gave him a head start. Seungmin wipes his hand on the thigh of his own sweatpants and reaches for the condom, but Jisung beats him to it, grabbing the packet and petulantly tossing it across the bathroom. Seungmin looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Cum inside me. I don’t care,” Jisung says, clearly grown far too impatient to let another step stand between him and Seungmin’s cock. He spreads his legs wider. “Baby, _please_.”

“Did I not fuck you last night? Acting like you’ve never gotten dick in your life,” Seungmin banters, charming smile fading as he pushes into Jisung’s tight heat, drawing long groans from both of them. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck again and presses their foreheads together. They keep eye contact through the adjustment period and even when Seungmin starts moving, thrusting into him at a leisurely pace. The slowness doesn’t last for long.

Soon enough Seungmin is fucking into Jisung at a rate that has Jisung moaning so loudly he has to clap a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Seungmin’s usual breathy sounds are turning to full-fledged moans too, broken by grunts of “ _so fucking tight_ ,” and “ _like that, baby?_ ” The soles of Jisung’s Vans start to slip on the countertop so he folds his legs around Seungmin’s waist, fingers holding onto the edge of the sink for dear life.

It’s loud and vulgar with the constant slapping of skin against skin and the sounds falling from their mouths, and they don’t realize just how loud they’re being until the knock on the door silences them. They stare at each other with wide eyes — there’s no doubt about what they’re doing in here, so what are they supposed to do? A long beat of quiet passes before whoever’s at the door knocks again, and at this point, Seungmin thinks they must be stupid. He shakes his head, dumbfounded that they’d even keep trying to get in, and draws his hips back so he can fuck into Jisung again, stealing the breath right out of his lungs. They try to keep quiet, still, but when it seems like their visitor has left Seungmin resumes his quick pace and little grunts. It doesn’t take long for Jisung to start crying out again.

“Are you gonna cum?” Seungmin asks when he brings Jisung’s body closer and wraps his arms around him like a hug. The friction of Jisung’s cock between their sweatshirts is sure to send him over the edge even quicker now, and by the high-pitched sounds he’s making, Seungmin knows he’s not far off. Jisung clutches a handful of Seungmin’s hair and guides his head to surge their heads together in a sloppy kiss. He nods quickly.

“ _Yesyesyesyes_ , don’t stop,” Jisung pleads, and Seungmin keeps pounding into him until Jisung’s back is arching and his limbs are tightening around his partner, chanting Seungmin’s name like a song.

Jisung unravels his arms and legs from Seungmin so he can slump back against the mirror, but keeps his hands on the back of his neck while Seungmin continues fucking him to his own completion. Jisung’s cum forms a pool on the hem of his sweatshirt and exposed tummy, softening cock smearing it every time Seungmin jostles him. When Seungmin cums, he tips his head back and curses, over and over again, filling Jisung up until it’s oozing out the sides.

Seungmin holds the door for Jisung on their way out, hands tangled tightly between them for the trip back to their dorms. As much as they tried to clean themselves up and look presentable before leaving the bathroom, the _we just fucked_ aura is too strong to ignore. Neither of them mind. Jisung leans up to kiss Seungmin while they wait for the elevator. 

“We’re not doing that when we study for your other exam,” Seungmin says, lifting his free hand to fix Jisung’s hair where it falls across his forehead. “You suck at statistics. The last thing you need is a distraction.”

Jisung shoves him playfully in the arm, but laughs nonetheless. Studying for that exam, much harder than the psychology midterm he has tomorrow, won’t be fun and that’s fine. As long as Seungmin’s the one teaching him, he’s sure the material will stick regardless.

“That’s fair. Can we still fuck after, though?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) a couple of weeks ago! catch me there for sneak peeks, threads, and more drabbles before they're posted here~ ♡


End file.
